


High, I Love You.

by valkysrie



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Mature Themes (Weed), POV Tandy Bowen, Recreational Drug Use, Tandy and Ty being head over heels in love with eachother for ____ minutes, VERY light swearig (bc im a good girl --i say as im high writing this about lovers who get high--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Ty's never been high before, so Tandy brings him a little present.





	High, I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiaselite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/gifts).



> Listen, I was high writing this, in fact im high right now this so idk about the following; idk if this story makes sense??? because im high right now so idk man im sorry but hopefully it makes yall laugh or some shit  
> cheers x

         Tandy snickered as she reached into her bag. Ty looked at her with curious eyes, his brown eyes darkening with interest.

         “You can’t freak out.” She chuckled.

         “Tandy, why would I freak out.” His tone of voice told her he was worried but his eyes danced with amusement.

         She pulled out two chocolate brownies, her hands shaking slightly because, if she was being honest, she had already eaten one on the way here and it was starting to affect her.

         “You got me brownies?” Now he looked confused, his face scrunched up in the cute way she’s learned to adore over the years. Tandy laughed, proper laughed, at his expression. Yeah, they were definitely affecting her.

         “These are  _special_  brownies.” She teased, her hand coming up to her mouth to stop the unnecessary laughter from erupting. “They’re edibles you doof. And no they’re not from some sketch dude. I got them at a dispensary and we’re gonna eat these together because I know there’s no way in hell, Tyrone, basketball star, loved by all parents, teacher’s pet, Johnson, has been high.” He was looking at her with his hands shoved in his pockets as he tried to conjure up an angry face but she knew him. He was laughing on the inside. Hell, she was cracking up.

         “Tandy—”

         “We’re doing this.” She smirked, reaching out her arm to hand him his brownie. They were twenty milligrams of THC each and she knew that was probably a lot for his first time but he  _needed_ this. He needed to let loose and have some fun. She couldn’t remember him ever laughing if it wasn’t ripped out of him. He was going to be laughing now, well in an hour or so.

         “ _I’m_ only doing this because I love you.” The words made her freeze. Her brownie halfway in her mouth as it hung open. “Uh—” His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

         They had been dating for a year now but hadn’t said their  _I love you’s_  yet, which never mattered to her because she knew he did and she was sure he knew. How couldn’t he when she showed him everyday.

         “I love you too you know.” Tandy blushed, tucking her cropped blonde hair behind her ear as she ducked her head. She was never good with emotion, something about not getting enough of it through her childhood. Ty lit up. She snorted at her own inside pun but she was tearing up. His eyes seemed to glow under the moonlight streaming in through the cracks in the church. He gravitated towards her before placing a quick kiss on her lips. He tasted like chocolate and she realized she had never known a high like him. “Okay, enough of this.” She laughed. He laughed along with her and god, they were so in love it made even her a little sick at times.

         Time passed by slowly, but that was probably the weed, seeing as Tandy had been high off her ass when she got here (now she was pretty sure she could touch the fucking moon). Her pupils were so dilated that you could barely see the color of her eyes, plus the little bit of red that had formed inside of them. She looked over at Ty who was staring at the ceiling, his mouth forming an “o” as he whistled to the tune of  _I Want it That Way_  by the Backstreet Boys. Tandy couldn’t help the bursts of laughter that came from her. Tyrone looked down and laughed at her. Everything was just so funny.

         “Hey Tandy?”

         “Yes, Ty?” She teased, laughing so hard her sides burned with each breath.

         “You are my fire. My one desi—” He couldn’t finish, not with tears streaming down his face as he laughed a laugh that Tandy would never forget. He was properly laughing. His entire face shined with humor and love and Tandy couldn’t breathe. How had she been so lucky as to know such a beautiful person? How was he  _her_  person? It was all insane.

         They sat there for a while, not even talking, just listening to the sound of their own heartbeats and the light rain coming from outside. The night looked more beautiful than she could remember it ever being. Tandy looked over to Ty, her eyes glowing with admiration. His eyelashes were so long (something she had always been jealous of) and his lips so full. Holy shit, he was a god! Tandy stood up abruptly at the realization.

         “You’re a fucking god, Ty!” She screamed. Tyrone jolted at the sound of her voice, seemingly have forgotten where he was and who he was with.

         “What on earth are you talking about?” He laughed lightly. She had never heard him laugh so casually. It was so beautiful.

         “Only gods are as pretty as you.” She leaned back down to him, her head resting his lap. He instantly went to run his fingers through her hair. He loved doing it and Tandy loved him so it worked out.

         “Then will you be my goddess?” He asked, before standing up and reaching his arm out to her as if he were inviting her to dance. She cracked up at that. He looked ridiculous and great and beautiful and  _so_ high.

         “Wasn’t it you who stated that you don’t dance?” Tandy teased as she took his invitation.

         “You ever seen High School Musical?”

         “Ty. What?”

         “We should watch it sometime. There’s a whole scene about claiming not to dance.” He looked so gone that Tandy couldn’t help but giggle.

         They were swaying slightly as he spoke nonsense, his feet often stepping on hers lightly but she didn’t mind. He was dancing and laughing and living. It was the best scene Tandy had ever seen and she wished he could see what she saw and just understand.

         “Tandy.” She hummed in reply, her head resting on his chest as they continued to dance pathetically around the church. She was so content in this moment. 

         “When I look at you, I see everything.”

         Maybe he did understand.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and thank you to my main bitch harleen for prompting this to me because she knows me too well
> 
> ily harleen (id for u bb)


End file.
